


New Beginnings

by gilesbabe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sunnydale, the core four plan their next moves. Plot,what plot?, of course. It's all about teh sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: FRAO - I mean it. Adults Only. Smut ahead.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters and am making no profit from this story.  
> Note: obivously alternate universe. No Evil Cordy, no Wolfram and Hart.

It had been one week since the defeat of the First. Without money or ID's their selection of places to go had been limited. In the end the decision had been made to head to Los Angeles and seek refuge with Angel. All of the girls were now fully healed and hyper with their newfound energy. Robin was still in the hospital, but he was doing remarkably well and the doctors said that he could be released shortly. 

Buffy sighed and glance around the room, feeling slightly claustrophobic. They needed to decide what the hell they were going to do and leave already. Angel kept hovering, Cordy kept giving her dirty looks, and that kid, Conner, was flirting with Dawn. And even worse, Dawn was flirting back. It was wigsome enough to watch Dawn flirting with a boy, but to add to that that the boy was Angel's son?

What was that all about? Angel still claimed that she was his only love, but he had had a kid with Darla? Buffy had listened to his stuttering explanation about evil law firms, Darla being brought back from the dead, prophecies, and the baby being raised in another dimension, which was why he was a 1 year old teenager. She had nodded and said she understood, which she did, in a way. Apparently you didn't need to live on a Hellmouth for screwy things to happen to you. However, if Anya were still alive, and still a demon, Angel would be in deep trouble because Cordy was behaving like a woman scorned.

So, they needed to get out of here. But where were they going to go, and who all was going? She had tried to talk to Giles, but he always rushing off to a meeting or something. She knew he was trying to set up some way of finding the new Slayers and bringing them together for training. Willow seemed to be helping because she was spending a lot of time with him. Buffy felt a twinge whenever she saw the two of them together. 

Not that she was jealous. 

No reason to be jealous, right? Willow was gay. Willow was with Kennedy. But Buffy had heard arguments coming from their room and she had seen Kennedy giving Giles evil looks. Of course, Willow's first lover had been Oz, so did that mean she was bi, not gay? Buffy remembered that Willow had a crush on Giles back when they were in high school.

Buffy flopped back on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Oh, God, she was jealous. Well, sorta jealous. She wouldn't mind Willow spending time with Giles, as long as she was with them. Buffy flashed on a mental image of the three of them together on a bed. Whoa! Where did that come from?

There was a brief knock on the door and the object of her thoughts poked her head into the room. "Buffy, have you got a few minutes?"

"Sure, Will, come on in."

The door opened wider and Buffy was surprised to see Giles and Xander standing there as well. Buffy sat up on the bed. "Hey, guys. What's the what?" The trio entered the room and Willow closed the door, waving her hand as she muttered something under her breath. "Willow?" Buffy asked, worried.

"I just moved us,” she hesitated, looking for the right word, "slightly off-phase. We can see and hear someone if they come in, but no one can see or hear us. Anyone opening the door will just see an empty room.”

"Why?"

Giles spoke up. "Because we need to talk, to make plans, and any time more than two of us are together someone interrupts."

Buffy nodded. "Angel," she sighed.

"Kennedy," Willow said, looking at the others apologetically. 

"Andrew," Xander grimaced. 

"Or Wesley," Giles added. "He wants to know if he can be a part of the new Council. He has asked if he can bring that girl, Fred, with him."

"It doesn't matter who, or why. The point is we need privacy to talk and this seems to be the only way," Willow concluded. "I thought of this and cleared it with Giles. We were lucky and found Xander alone, so here we are."

"It's cool. I agree; we need to get out of here. Angel is driving me crazy, Cordy looks at me like she wants to slay me and Conner is making me nervous with the way he keeps hanging around Dawn.”

Xander nodded. “Angel having a kid, definitely freaksome.” Giles gave him a sharp glance, then looked at Buffy. He relaxed when he saw she wasn’t upset by Xanders’ comment.

Willow looked around the room, then sat on the end of Buffy’s bed. “We might as well get comfy; this is probably going to take some time.” Xander sprawled across Dawn’s bed and, after giving him a sour look, Giles settled gingerly on the rooms’ lone chair. He glanced around at the others. “Ideas, anyone?”

************

An hour and four different people poking their heads into the room looking for one of them later, Willow heaved a deep sigh and threw up her hands in exasperation. “What is wrong with us? You’d think we were strangers discussing the weather. Why can’t we come up with a plan?”

Buffy stared at her blankly. Xander seemed to be trying to memorize the wallpaper pattern. Giles looked briefly at Buffy and after an awkward pause he slowly said, “I think, perhaps, that after recent events we are somewhat afraid of causing dissension.”

Buffy nodded slightly. “Sometimes things come out wrong,” she flicked a look at Giles, “or people misunderstand.”

Willow sighed again. Those two needed a good shaking. If they would only tell each other the truth….. She froze as an idea popped into her head. No, that would be wrong. But, it would solve everything. It was just a little compulsion spell that involved talking. Nobody would be forced to DO anything against their will.

No, she couldn’t do that. Not to her friends. 

Willow looked at Giles. He was watching Buffy in the mirror, his love for her and his pain at the situation clear in his eyes.

She then looked at Buffy, who appeared to be staring out the window. Willow frowned slightly. The windows were clouded over as a result of the room being off phase. What was Buffy looking at? Willow shifted slightly and could see. There was a faint reflection of Buffy looking at Giles’ profile, and as faint as the image was, Willow could see the same love and pain in Buffy’s eyes.

That decided her. This situation could not be allowed to continue. Those two had to be brought to their senses. Before she could talk herself out of it, Willow took a deep breath and began to chant.

“Flowing like a river  
Burning like a fire  
Reveal the hidden truth  
Speak your hearts desire.”

A bright yellow light flared from Willow’s hands, briefly causing the inhabitants of the room to glow. After a moment of stunned silence overlapping voices exclaimed, “Willow!” and Giles’ voice continued with, “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?”

Willow flushed bright red, but looked at Giles defiantly. “Everyone is tip-toeing around the truth, not wanting to hurt one another, but we have to be honest about where we want to go and what we want to do. That was just a small compulsion spell to make sure everyone tells the truth.”

Giles heaved a deep sigh and stood. He paced restlessly, looking down at the floor. After a long moment he looked back at Willow. “No, that’s not what the spell is for.”

Willow frowned. “Yes it is. The spell said to reveal the hidden truth. You have to tell the truth.”

“No, Willow,” he said gently, “it said to speak your hearts desire.”

“That’s right, the truth about what we really want to do.”

Giles drew another deep breath, his hands clenching into fists at his side. “The two things aren’t necessarily the same.”

Willow shook her head, puzzled. “Giles, of course it’s the same.”

Giles slumped back into the chair, putting his head in his hands. Willow rose and moved to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Giles, are you all right?”

Giles flinched away, muttering under his breath. He stood again and moved over next to the door, staring at it for a long time. When no one else spoke, he finally turned around. Drawing another deep breath he said, “The truth is that I would like for all of us to stay together. England would be my first choice, since that is where I was born and I still have family there. Also, not all of the Council properties were destroyed and we could use them to start our new organization. However, I am willing to compromise on that if the three of you wish to remain in America.” He paused, his hands again clenching into fists, his eyes on the floor.

He raised his head, and Buffy gasped at the look he directed towards her. “As I said, that is the truth, but it is not my heart’s desire.” He stopped, with an effort, but soon began to speak, the words forced out by the compulsion spell. “My hearts desire is to rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless.” 

There was a stunned silence. Buffy continued to stare at him, blinking rapidly. Willow sat abruptly on the bed where Xander was sprawled. Xander moved his feet automatically, also staring at Giles. When no one said anything Giles shook his head, cursed under his breath, and turned back to the door. He took hold of the handle, but before he could turn it Buffy said, "No, don't leave." Like a man facing execution, Giles turned around to face Buffy. 

Buffy looked down at the cover beneath her. "The truth is that I want all of us to stay together too. Here or in England, doesn't matter to me, although Dawn should have a say in this since she'll be coming with me." She raised her gaze to Giles and it was his turn to gasp.

"My hearts desire is for you to come over here so I can rip your clothes off, push you down and ride you until you're too sore to walk tomorrow.

"Buffy…."

"Giles, I've wanted this since Prom, but it freaked me out and I didn’t work up the nerve to tell you until that morning I caught you with Olivia." She scowled. "You are supposed to be mine. How could you have sex with her?"

He scowled back. "What about Riley and Spike?"

"I thought I had lost you, and Riley was an attempt at normal. We all know how that turned out.” Buffy grimaced and looked away. “And Spike was because you left me and even though the feelings were bad, at least when I was with him I felt something.” She looked back to Giles, her eyes glowing with the intensity of her feelings. “Well, are you coming over here on your own, or do I have to come get you?”

Giles started moving. When he reached the bed, he pushed her onto her back, following her down. He slid his hands under her shirt, pushing it up. Her arms lifted to allow him to remove it, and he threw it across the room. His mouth closed over her nipple and she whimpered, arching her back to give him greater access.

Willow and Xander stared, mouths slightly open. Across the room things were going at a very rapid pace. Giles pulled Buffy’s slacks off and buried his face between her legs. Xander choked out; “Maybe we should leave.”

“We can’t,” Willow said.

Xander looked at her in concern. “Why not? Are we stuck in here for a certain amount of time?”

Willow glanced at him, then looked quickly back when Buffy moaned. “No. It’s just, if we open the door, the spell will be broken and people can come in.” Willow blushed, but couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from the couple on the bed. "Ah, guys, you're not alone. We're still here." Her body flooded with heat and moisture pooled between her legs.

Buffy shuddered in climax, her hands tearing Giles' shirt. Giles rose from the bed and quickly stripped off his clothes. He stood at the end of the bed; his cock hard and ready, waiting until Buffy opened her eyes. She smiled up at him, opening her arms and legs. Giles settled on top of her, reached between them to guide himself, and sank deep into Buffy. They both groaned in pleasure. 

Xander sat up behind Willow, pressing against her as he whispered in her ear, "I don't think they care." He felt Willow tremble, and looked down to see that she was caressing one of her nipples. He slid an arm around her, removing her hand and replacing it with his own. "Let me help you with that."

Xander caught Willow's chin and turned her head to look him in the eye. "I loved Anya, I truly did, but you have always been my heart's desire. Always." The sounds from the pair across the room had them both looking back in that direction. Giles had pulled out and had turned Buffy over, positioning her up onto her hands and knees. His cock gleamed wetly before he plunged into her again. 

"Oh, God," Willow moaned. She wriggled back against Xander's erection. He kissed her neck and shoulders. His one hand slid under her blouse to continue pulling and twisting her nipple, while his other hand moved under her skirt and into her panties, fingering her clit. "Xander," Willow panted, "I believe you, cause I really loved Oz and Tara, but you were my first love. My true heart's desire." She flung her head back against Xander's shoulder, shuddering.

The other couple was forgotten as Xander and Willow tore at each other clothes. There was a brief pause when Willow pushed Xander onto his back. He gave her a puzzled look and she blushed slightly. "It's been a while," she said as she caressed his cock, "and you're bigger than Oz. This way will give me better control. Okay?"

Xander smiled. "I like this position anyway." He reached up and tweaked her nipples. "I get to play with these with you on top." Willow smiled back, blushing slightly. Xander watched the tide of red wash down her chest. "Beautiful," he said, continuing to roll her nipples between his fingers.

Willow eased onto Xander's cock, stopping a couple of times, her face showing slight discomfort. When she finished she gave a sigh and a slight wiggle, her passageway making a few adjustments. Xander groaned and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to help himself stay in control.

A loud "Giles!" followed by a deep growl had Xander and Willow looking back towards the other bed. Buffy was holding onto the headboard, her back arched, her body shaking. Giles was wrapped around her, his hips jerking. Twin groans filled the room as the pair collapsed, still joined, onto the bed.

"Wow," Willow breathed. Xander thrust up, causing Willow to look back at him. 

"I think we should make a little 'wow' of our own." Willow giggled and nodded, lifting slightly and slowly sinking back down. Xander drew another deep breath. "Make that a lot of 'wow'." He grasped her hips and began to move in counterpoint.

On the other bed, the sounds of creaking bedsprings and soft moans brought Giles out of his climax induced stupor. Buffy's body was still trembling beneath him. He slipped out of her and moved off to one side. He ran a hand soothingly up and down her back and leaned forward to softly say, "Are you all right, love?"

Buffy lifted her face from the pillow and stared at him with tear-bright eyes. "I knew I should have followed my instincts that day."

Giles looked at her in concern and confusion. "What day?" He frowned and wiped at her tears. "Did I hurt you?"

Buffy gave a watery giggle. "Duh. Slayer here. You could never hurt me. And I'm talking about that day I caught you with Olivia. I should have followed my instincts and jumped your bones then. After I kicked her skinny butt out of your apartment of course." She threw herself into his arms. "I was so stupid. I wasted so much time. We could have been together all these years."

Giles held her tight. "We can't go back. There's no way to know what might have been. All we can do is go forward, together." He took her mouth in a passionate kiss, finally pulling away to look deep into her eyes. "I hope you know what you’re doing, because I'm not ever going to let you go, not after this. The only way you'll be rid of me is when I die."

Buffy grabbed him tightly. "You won't get away from me even then. I plan on being with you in heaven for eternity." A shriek from Willow, followed by a groan from Xander, had Buffy lifting her head and staring at Giles in astonishment. She flushed and buried her face against Giles' chest. "Oh, my god, I forgot they were here."

Giles chuckled silently. He glanced over at the other bed, then bent to whisper in Buffy's ear. "It didn't seem to bother them, in fact I think we inspired them."

Buffy pulled away and turned around. Her mouth dropped open. "Willow and Xander? But what about Kennedy?"

Willow stopped moving, and panting slightly said, "I'm breaking up with her as soon as we leave this room. She's too possessive. She's been yelling at me about all the time I've been spending with Giles." Willow closed her eyes for a moment, her face set in concentration, and then she grinned when Xander yelped. "It's a good thing I kept doing those exercises after Oz left."

Xander grinned back. "Think you're so smart? How about this?" He sat up, and grabbing Willow around the waist he flipped them over. He pulled out briefly as he re-positioned Willow beneath him, placing her legs over his shoulders. He placed his cock back at her entrance and thrust in, starting a driving rhythm. Willow moaned, her hands clutching the sides of the bed.

Giles rubbed his returning erection against Buffy. "He's very good. Must be all that practice he got with Anya."

Buffy spun back around, looking down in astonishment. "Already? It took Riley at least an hour to recover, and we never did anything any where near as good as what you and I just did."

Giles leaned forward and gave her a searing kiss. "What can I say, you inspire me as well." He leaned over, pushing her down into the bedding again. Buffy pushed back.

"I think I'd like to try this, it looked like fun." She rolled him onto his back, and reached down to stroke his cock to fullness. Buffy held him in position and sank down. Her eyes closed briefly and she smiled. "Oh, this is good. You feel so big, so deep." She lifted up slightly and sank back down. "Really good."

Giles put his hands on her hips, halting her movements. He frowned. "You mean to say that you've never been on top before?" Buffy shook her head. "Bloody fools. You're well rid of the lot of them." He thrust up, smiling at her. "Enjoy yourself." Buffy smiled back and began to move. Soon the room was filled with squeaking springs, banging headboards, and cries of pleasure.

The door opened, and the two couples froze. 

Dawn poked her head into the room, with Kennedy right behind her. Dawn's stunned gaze met Buffy's even as Kennedy said; "They're not here either. Where in the hell has Willow gotten to?"

Dawn gulped, her eyes still locked with Buffy's, and said in a choked voice, "I don't know. Maybe we should wait down in the lobby. They probably went somewhere to see about transportation for everyone." 

Kennedy looked at her. "You okay?"

Dawn turned away from the room. "Yeah, just swallowed wrong." She closed the door.

Buffy pulled away from Giles and got off the bed, grabbing her clothes. She started pulling them on while the others looked at her in shock. She tugged the blanket from under Giles and threw it over him. "She saw us." Giles looked at her blankly. "Dawn, she could see us. She saw us….." Buffy waved her hands back and forth between them.

Willow pushed Xander off, grabbing at the blanket on that bed. "That's not possible. If they had seen us Kennedy would be in here right now beating Xander to a pulp."

"I didn't say that they both saw us, just Dawn. She looked me straight in the eye. She could see all of us, see what we were doing."

Giles sat up slowly. "Are you ashamed of us being together?"

"Giles! No! But just because I don't care if the others know about us, that doesn't mean that I want any of them to see us having sex. Especially Dawn. She's my sister. I don't want her seeing you naked. That's private, just for us." Buffy looked at the others. "Come on, get dressed. I need to go talk to her."

Xander and Willow looked at each other sadly. Buffy snorted. "Please, it's not like you can't do it later. This wasn't a one shot deal. Cause what I said about others seeing me and Giles naked, that doesn't apply to you two."

Willow and Xander looked stunned, while Giles gave Buffy a speculative look. "You would seem to be implying that you are interested in the four of us sharing quarters, perhaps sharing a bedroom?"

"Living together? Yeah. I think it could be a good thing. If the rest of you agree."

Giles rose from the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I have no problems with that. However, if Dawn comes with us she had best learn to knock before opening any doors."

Buffy chuckled. "After today, I don't think that will be a problem."


End file.
